Mine
by Hisoka B
Summary: [AltUniverse]Young 18 and her brother are traded to Planet Vegeta to be trained as warriors, with 18 relucantly falling for a certain forbidden Saiyan Prince. Sort of Veg18
1. Promise

A/N: Well, here I am with another fanfic, one with an idea that I attempted a few years ago under the title of Aegyptus, but I didn't it write too well. However, I liked the idea, so now I plan to re-write it, in a much more intricate way than the previous. Please note, that this fanfic is strictly Alternate Universe, and I do not own a bit of DragonballZ aside from my really really old video-tapes.

Just one more thing to remember...

Juuhachigou Android 18

Juunanagou Android 17

Juurokugou Android 16.

I am merely using their Japanese names.

**Mine**

By Hisoka B

0----0

One: Promise

The sky appeared like a wreath of rye behind the clustering soft clouds when Princess Juuhachigou raced down the narrow sandy corridors, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. She had to find her brother. A small pebble in her path caused the twelve year old to suddenly trip as she fell onto the dusty desert pavement. She narrowed her eyes, feeling the short pain subside as she glanced at her grimy robes. She hastily raised herself onto her feet. She didn't have time. The treaty with the bloodthirsty Saiyans would doom not only her and her brother but also their Planet Aegyptus.

What had the Pharaoh Juurokugou been thinking? The child thought irritably to herself as she moved quickly down the path. She found the person she had been looking for at the end where the path paused to overlook an oasis.

Her twin brother was sitting serenely against the papyrus reeds, dipping his trembling hands into the water of the oasis. He needed to relax from his morning schedule as it had been insanely filled with the usual undesirables, even for him.

"Juunana!" he turned when a voice called out from behind him. His sister ran towards him and clutched his shoulders wildly. She shook him desperately as Juunanagou paused to realize the horror which seemed to burn in Juuhachigou's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her stoically but concerned enough.

"Juunana," Juuhachi took a while to catch her breath, "The Pharaoh... he has decided… to sign a treaty with the Saiyans."

"Saiyans?" Juunana's bemused face suggested he could not remember hearing such a race. Juuhachi sighed impatiently. She had always been the more scholarly one, even though she was not much of a student herself.

"You idiot, the Saiyans are a blood thirsty race who inhabit Planet Vegeta! Do you remember now? Oh brother... We must do something about this..."

"The what race?" Juunana gently released himself from his sister's desperate grip. Yes, now he remembered what the _Saiyans_ were, but he was too tired to care, but not exhausted enough to stop him from shouting. "Do stop worrying! I'm sure the Pharaoh knows what he is doing."

"Really? Do you think so? Does he himself know what he's doing now?" Juuhachi became alarmed with her brother's indifference. "The Saiyan _race_, _for_ all the _gods, _the_ Saiyans_!" Her words were emphasized but Juunana was still not convinced that the matter was of such high importance.

"Juuhachigou, it's probably for the sake of the Planet's combined fight against the tyrant Frieza. If the two sides want to be rid of one other side, then it is possible for negotiations like these to happen." His voice remained unenthusiastic and he watched, with some amusement I might add, as Juuhachigou continued to fume.

"Are you stupid? Negotiations with those 'things' of Frieza? I want to see no such thing happen. You _must _come with me; you're the only one who's even close to capable of stopping the pharaoh from agreeing to such a treaty." Her voice was raised and her tight grip on her brother's shoulder returned.

Juunana tried to ignore her, but the now, dreadful and serious look on his young sister's face was enough to awaken him out of his nonchalance and reproach the situation with newfound and disturbed contemplation.

"You know that Juuroku does not always concede to everything I say." Juunana still tried to reason with her, only to receive a hard punch to his chest.

Juuhachi felt like breaking apart, she had not yet told her brother the whole story. "Juunana, the negotiations, the whole treaty..." she breathed out, "They are about us." She paused, slightly savoring his astonished reaction. "Brother, the treaty is about _us_." She repeated. Her brother's eyes tensed.

She moved in to grab him as small tears begun to form in her light blue eyes. "Remember when Juuroku said that we were both unnaturally strong? And how you… _especially_ you, is exceptionally powerful?" She hurriedly brushed away her tears.

"I believed no such things when they told me." Juunana answered, ignoring his sister's tears. He did not want to recall the tests the Aegyptian doctors had performed on him. That was all in the past. Why would Juuroku want to dig up the past now?

"Juunana," Juuhachi sighed angrily, "The pharaoh still thinks our powers are asleep… dormant… He believes we are _strong_ warriors inside, and he believes this with … intensely." She closed her eyes before she could spit out the first of her worries, "He wants us to go to Planet Vegeta to begin our training, as in training with the Saiyans… so we are able to fight Frieza himself."

Juunana's small hands flung his sister off him, yet he still grasped her hands. What had she just told him? His young face finally twisted with horror, "Where did you hear this?"

"My slave overheard it, but now everyone's talking about it. The only people who never knew anything about this were you and me!"

"But then... Wait, Juuroku agreed to sign such a treaty? And what does he expect to get in return? What does the _Planet _Aegyptus get in return?"

"An alliance with the Saiyans as well as some protection against other planets…" She watched her brother's face change colour.

"I've heard enough now. I will come with you immediately to see the Pharaoh," Juunana answered austerely as Juuhachi nodded her answer, face now lighting up with momentary appreciation.

"Then we must hurry," she began to tug Juunana away from the papyrus reeds and his beloved oasis. If nothing were done, the twins would soon be finding themselves missing Planet Aegyptus for a long time.

Juuhachi did not need to recall from all the experiments performed on Juunanagou in the past, because sure, they had found that the little boy possessed myriads of power, but they also had discovered something else. They confirmed there was something in Juunana's system; a demon that if the Saiyans were to manage and awake it, Juunanagou would be… Juuhachigou cut off her trail of thought.

0----0

The siblings, lead by the now determined Juunanagou, stormed into the palace's courtyard. Glancing around at their paradoxically peaceful surroundings, Juunana grabbed the attention of a passing servant. "Where is the Pharaoh?" He spoke hastily as the servant, shocked by the look on Juunana's face, straight away directed them to the customary throne room. Juunana grunted. Of course Juuroku would be in that room. Juunanagou ignored his own foolishness as he and Juuhachi raced in the named direction. On their way, the twins passed two large grey spheres roughly shrouded by the sands, and Juunana took no notice of them, but Juuhachi glanced at them with curiosity before her brother dragged her into the room.

They met with two, heavily muscled aliens towered before them, both wearing unsympathetic and expressions of displeasure. Juuhachi knew what creatures they were as she noticed the tails wrapped around their waists. She looked nervously at the one with the beard and the drape. She suddenly clung onto her brother's arm, as she noticed this particular Saiyan also wore the royal pendant and carried the royal insignia on his breastplate.

Their King was here. The other Saiyan who standing beside the King, appeared much younger with his triangular face and short dark tanned hair, although he was nearly twice the age of Juuhachigou.

"Oh, I see you now meet the two precious children of Aegyptus," a familiar voice spoke out gently from behind them. Juunana and Juuhachi turned to face Juuroku sitting a few lengths behind the Saiyans on his throne. His eyes were gleaming, and he seemed oddly to be at peace. "They are the ones I've promised you, King Vegeta."

The Saiyan beside the King of Saiyans snorted his reply, "Pharaoh Juurokugou, these two children have the appearance of weak slaves! Are you sure you claim them to be as powerful as they are?"

Juunana narrowed his eyebrows. Even he knew it was rude to speak to the Pharaoh in such a way. His fist clenched, but he knew he could do nothing now. He had been relying on getting to the palace before the Saiyans' arrival, but it was too late.

The Saiyan King chuckled deeply. "The Pharaoh here would not lie to us," he told the other saiyan who was named Chilt. "He can not; for he does what he believes is best for his country."

Clever. Juunana picked up the snippet of mockery in King Vegeta's voice.

"Of course." Juuroku raised himself up from his throne. "This boy and girl are the best our country has. They both have that dormant power which I believe is what you have… traveled halfway around the galaxy searching for."

Juuhachi stood back a little, reaching for her brother's hand. This did not seem to be in Juuroku's personality. He would have never given them away to monkeys. Was this an imposter? No. The sincere and genuine gaze he hovered over Juuhachi when he looked at her was enough evidence to confirm that this Juuroku was the real one.

The Saiyan King nearly smiled. "They seem very dear to you. Are you sure you are willing to offer them to Planet Vegeta?"

Juuroku smiled carefully as he answered this question, "Under such circumstances, I am afraid so. I know you Saiyans are conspiring against Frieza. And right now in Aegyptus, Frieza's sole word is stronger than law and more powerful than the gods. Unfortunately, our race does not have the physical power to compare with your race let alone Frieza, but if it's true that Saiyans can only grow stronger as they fight…" Juuroku paused as if he needed to grasp onto his certainty before he attempted to answer the question again. "Aegyptus needs to be free of Frieza as well. We are a peaceful race, and it is true most of our men are physically feeble in battle. That is why when it was testified that Juunana and Juuhachi had immense but dormant power, we were afraid we could not unleash them, yet alone harness them. That is why we ask you Saiyans to do so."

Chilt's face at once expressed a look of disgust, but the Saiyan King's face was emotionless before he answered. "My apologies, Pharaoh, but it is difficult for us Saiyans to respect anyone less powerful than ourselves, however… I have already agreed to this and I am a Saiyan of my word."

"Then it is settled. My dear guests, the remaining hours of your afternoon is at your own leisure. Please however, allow my servants to escort you around Aegyptus if you wish. I only ask of you to please attend tonight's banquet before we finish this treaty." By finishing the treaty, Juuroku meant signing.

The Saiyan's nodded slowly before bowing, although the King had already warned Juuroku that he did not respect him. As the Saiyans left, Juunana heard King Vegeta say to his henchman Chilt, "Contact Headquarters and ask them to send two more space pods. We shall not be leaving this planet alone."

As soon as they left, Juuhachigou raced towards Juuroku and threw herself upon him, roaring almost in tears. "Why?! Why, my Pharaoh, why did you do this?"

Juuroku tried ineffectively to ignore the girl's tears and centred his attention on Juuhachigou's younger twin. Juunana was still standing in the same position when he and Juuhachi had entered moments before. The boy's light iced coloured eyes were now looking face down, his dark raven hair was tied neatly behind him but Juunana was biting his lip. Juuroku noticed the boy's clenched fists.

Finally the Pharaoh could not ignore the young girl any longer as he spoke sternly, "Juuhachigou, stop this, childishness. It is for the best."

"But I AM A CHILD!" she shouted in return, "And so is Juunanagou! We are both still children, why _now_ do you give us away?"

"It is for the best." Juuroku repeated firmly. "You and your bother are also Planet Aegyptus' saviours. Think of this, for this purpose, your names will be revered like gods in the temples."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Juuhachigou pleaded, she couldn't understand a thing Juuroku was trying to get across. "All that I know is that by agreeing with this treaty, you have hurt us. I don't want to be taken away."

"Then you must forgive me. The two of you should go now, you must prepare yourselves. Saiyan training is brutal, and the Saiyans themselves are difficult. Once the King signs that treaty tonight, you two are no longer in my custody."

"Juuroku," Juuhachi stammered, unable to believe what she was actually hearing. They were family,_ family._

"It is for the best." Juuroku repeated again but in monotone as Juuhachi helplessly searched for any signs of regrets on his face.

"Stop it." It was Juunanagou who spoke these words. The boy looked at his sister. "Enough, Juuhachi… that will be enough." His voice was cold as it was directed at her, and in a tone that did not belong to the child. Juunana turned his back and strode out of the room.

Juuhachi stared after him. Her brother spoke true, and she wiped away her silly tears. She shifted herself off Juuroku and bowed quickly in apology. "You have hurt us deeply, my pharaoh." She then closed her eyes in pain and walked out, following the only other family she had left.

Juuroku knew the pain the girl was feeling. He was feeling it too as he now sat lonely and troubled on his throne. He knew this would not be the last day he would feel like this. Every single day after the departure of the twins and until his death, Juuroku would feel the guilt. The hurtful face of Juuhachigou crying replayed in his mind as Juuroku clutched his forehead.

"It had been for the best," he repeated, but this time it was to assure himself he had done the right thing.

0----0

"Brother…" Juuhachigou had found Juunana sitting in his room, his face buried in the pillow on his bed. "Juunana, why did you leave like that?"

He didn't answer her as Juuhachi felt her panic rise. "Juunana… you didn't even bow to the pharaoh when you stormed out… even those Saiyans had bowed,"

"Who am I again, Juuhachigou?" Juunana interrupted her with an unusual tone.

"I'm sorry?" The girl now stood patiently at her brother's bedside, "You're Juunanagou, and you're my twin brother." She spoke confidently, without a doubt in the world.

"Who am I, _really_?" He turned to face her and smiled an almost wry smile.

"Who are you really? Juunanagou, you're the heir to Aegyptus' throne. The Prince of Planet Aegyptus!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"What are you saying? Of course I do believe that." This was not like her brother. Even though Juunana was the younger twin … in this situation, actually in every situation, Juunana seemed the eldest.

"I'm saying, that while you were wailing at Juuroku, I was thinking. Maybe there is more to us and maybe there is more to _me_. Would Juurokogou give up the heir to the throne unless it was for such an important purpose?"

Juuhachigou paused before she could answer her brother. The girl couldn't find the words, but she knew something Juunana did not. There was a demon residing in her brother, a demon which when awoken could unleash such destructible fury that it was possible, no, definite of consuming him. She possessed no such power, and the demon was the only explanation her brother had that much more dormant power than her. But the question that bothered her was why it was Juunanagou and not her who carried the burden of the demon?

"Juunanagou," she reached out for his hand, "Whatever you may think, I know that you're my brother."

Now he really did smile wryly. "I'm sorry Juuhachigou; your words offer no comfort to me. But are you really okay about this? Being sent to Planet Vegeta to train in as a weapon to destroy Frieza? Are you really ready for that? Just a moment ago you were crying." He lifted himself off his bed as he looked at his sister.

Juuhachi turned away briefly, "No, I am not okay. You know that, so why do you even to bother to ask the question? But I have no choice, Juunana. I must accept it. Juuroku said it was for the best, and he said it repeatedly. The pharaoh has looked after us all these years; surely wouldn't he want the very best for us? He loves us doesn't he?"

Juunana had lost his idealism. "I thought he loved us, but apparently that is not so."

"I can't believe you said that! I'm sure Juuroku will regret it, he'll make the Saiyans return us to Aegyptus… he loves us!"

"Juuhachi," His voice was now soft, "He loves Aegyptus more than us. I'm certain of that."

There was a knock and a slave entered the room. The slave was quickly followed by a few servants with robes in their arms. "My Prince Juunanagou, I'm afraid we must attend to your…" the slave hesitated for a moment, "appearance." The slave eyed Juuhachigou as the young girl's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Then I better be going brother," she blushed at Juunana, "I'm sure my servants are also about to attend to me as well."

He nodded at her as she left before Juunanagou gave away to allow the servants to dress him lavishly.

0----0

The twins entered the royal dining room unceremoniously even though they were dressed in their finest outfits. Juunana had his lavish blue and pallid robe on, one which signified his importance and rank and the sister at his side wore a pure white dress beaded with chipped rubies. Their eyes ignored the large amounts of food their final Aegyptian dinner offered them as well as the other dinner guests. They were walking towards the end of the dining table when they caught sight of Juuroku feasting with the two Saiyans.

The large amount of empty plates in front of the Saiyans suggested their race consumed large quantities of food and Juuhachi found herself wincing in disgust.

"I don't think I will be able to live with pigs…" she whispered softly to her brother as Juunana suppressed a laugh.

"Then you will need to learn to," he advised as Juuhachi gave him a frown. "Just like you also need to learn to become one of them." Juunana laughed at his own joke as Juuhachi glared at him horrifically. "Don't worry, I will too." He assured her as he watched her horrified expression grow more appalled.

"Don't look at me like that. It's rather frightening."

"Then don't say such strange things!" Juuhachi argued out loud as the awareness of the crowd turned onto her. She blushed fiercely as she tried to avoid their attention. When they returned back to themselves, Juuhachi jabbed her brother painfully in the stomach.

"Don't do that again." She warned him.

"Do what again?" he smiled innocently as she sighed in irritancy. Years later, Juuhachigou would realize she would come to miss her brother's perverse humour as it had been replaced by something much more malicious.

Juuhachigou did not notice the Saiyan King's lingering glance upon her twin brother. What their future held for them, she was afraid to know. "What do you really think is going to happen to us? Will the Saiyans treat us as their equals?" Juuhachi couldn't ignore the new thought that crossed her mind.

"The Saiyan King himself claimed that no Saiyan respects one who is weaker than him. I'm afraid we shall fit into that category, so _no_, the Saiyans will probably treat us as lesser individuals."

"But what if we are stronger than they are? What if, with our awakened powers, we were able to be stronger than them?" Her curiosity was almost contagious.

"I'm afraid that probably will not happen. The Saiyan race is a warrior race after all. I studied their species in last remaining hours of the afternoon."

Juuhachigou could nearly laugh. Her brother being _studious_? That was new.

Juunana ignored her amused expression as he continued, "their new prince is suspected to be the most powerful Saiyan in many years. They probably hope he will be the one that will defeat Lord Frieza."

"Don't we all hope so…" Juuhachi murmured. Although the tyrant Frieza had left Aegyptus insanely untouched, his corruption had started to spread. All the Aegyptians were aware of the tyrant who loomed above their heads. They knew, that at any time on the word of Frieza, his henchmen would come and attack their planet and destroy their race. Juuroku's treaty with the main space pirates of Frieza could offer the Aegyptians some small, but much needed comfort.

"Brother," Juuhachi spoke quietly, "When we get to Planet Vegeta, can you please stay with me?"

"If they Saiyans will allow us." Juunana smiled back at her as the Pharaoh Juuroku beckoned them over. The twins shuffled quickly to stand in front of the pharaoh and his Saiyan guests.

"Please look after them." Juuroku asked of the Saiyan King who looked at the twins with a bemused expression.

"They are not used to hardship are they?" Chilt sniggered as Juuhachi glared. At this, Juuroku merely smiled.

"They are used to as much hardship a royal Aegyptian can have."

"Then they are used to none, at least not physically." Chilt spoke coldly, "that will have to change when we train them." He studied the twins for a moment as Juuhachi reached to hold her brother's hand. Chilt smirked. "They seem to have a close sort of bond."

Juuroku smiled again, "They have a bond as close as that of any twin brother and sister."

"But any strong relationship with another being is a sign of weakness on Planet Vegeta," Chilt spoke as the King interrupted him.

"That is enough, Master Chilt." The King demanded as Chilt nodded in submission. The King's gaze turned back on Juunanagou. The boy shifted uneasily and the King half smiled at the boy's immaturity.

"The boy is the older, is he?"

"No." Juuroku spoke sternly, "Juuhachigou is older. The boy is younger."

"Interesting." The king folded his hand on his chin as if to stroke his beard. "The scouter says the boy is stronger. Usually it is the eldest, but this does not seem the case."

Juuhachi suppressed her thoughts even though she was getting agitated. She could not burst out here in front of the Pharaoh and his guests, it would not be tolerated. She stepped back and spoke in a frightened but sweet voice, "May we leave now?"

The Saiyan King nodded slowly as Juuroku sighed painfully. "If you wish. A servant will come to each of you later and help you pack your belongings."

"That would not be necessary Pharaoh, I'm sure we on Planet Vegeta will be able to provide them with the necessaries." The King said.

To this, Juuroku smiled, "Then allow them to bring one possession that reminds them of Planet Aegyptus, in hope they will never come to forget the planet they where they were born."

The Saiyan King could not find the words polite enough to refuse such a request. Although clearly annoyed, he agreed.

The twins bowed at them before they hurried away to the other side of the entire room.

"Juunana…they are going to separate us!" Juuhachigou grumbled angrily as soon as they where out of earshot.

"Perhaps," Juunana answered as he took a gold platter from a stand. "But I'm more worried about having to wear Saiyan clothing."

"You idiot!" she said, annoyed at her brother's priorities as she watched him gulp down the food on the platter.

"What will you bring to Planet Vegeta?" Juunana quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know." She admitted, "Anything here reminds me of Aegyptus. I can't think of something important enough."

"Then," Juunana grabbed her hand, "There is still time to pay one last trip to my oasis. I know what I want to bring with me. It can only be found on Aegyptus, so whenever I look at it, I will be reminded."

"Can I bring the same thing then?"

Juunana paused, narrowing his eyebrows, "We shall split one in half then."

"But if we go to that oasis, we won't have enough time to get there and back again to say our goodbyes to Juurokugou."

To this, Juunanagou looked at his sister frostily. "We've already said them."

"When? Not officially anyway…"

He pretended he hadn't heard her, "Perhaps Planet Vegeta can answer my question."

They started hurrying themselves along the sandy pavements as Juuhachi noticed a disturbing glint in her brother's eyes. Her dress was getting torn from the branches of the shrubs on the sides of the pavement, but something told her it didn't matter. What was this new side to her brother?

"What question?" She whispered, not expecting her brother to hear her. He did as he smirked.

"The question of who I really am."

0----0

It was early the next day when Juuhachigou felt the space pod descend into her new surroundings, and her new home. She glanced at the papyrus reed in hands before allowing her left hand to stroke across the half cut reed. She knew her brother had the other half of the symbolic reed and she allowed that information to quietly calm her.

How she hated this, but it was too late now. Juuhachi knew she was about to be landing on a different planet soon, a planet inhabited with _overgrown and mutated monkeys._ Yet there was nothing the girl could do any longer. She felt tears beginning to swell around her eyes as she started to remember what happened.

No, she would not try. Crying had proved useless. When they had returned from the oasis, the Saiyans had already signed the treaty with the pharaoh and the twins were then quickly boarded into separate space pods.

Juunanagou had been exact. They had already said their last goodbye to Juurokugou at the banquet. The hardest part was trying to believe that her goodbye was actually meant.

"Juunanagou," she whispered slowly as she clutched the reed, "What is to become of us?"

The landing was swift as the space pod rapidly descended onto Planet Vegeta soil. Juuhachigou heard a large whoosh from the outside as she glanced out of her space pod window.

The surroundings were so very different. There was not a visible grain of sand, and technology reigned supreme. The pod door opened automatically as she lifted herself out. The King stood in front of her and spoke in a loud voice, "Welcome to Planet Vegeta." It was hardly meant.

Juuhachi ignored his menacing gaze as she looked around for her brother. All she saw instead was the King's space pod in the surrounding vicinity.

"Where's my brother?" Juuhachi asked slowly.

"In the other landing area. You two are to be given separate training. In simpler words, you two are no longer allowed to have contact. First, a physical examination is required."

She glanced at him horribly. So, they were to be separated after all. "But…"

The King paid no more attention to her. His eyes drifted off into the distance to land on a small Saiyan party who were strolling over towards them, probably to welcome their King's return.

Juuhachigou's eyed the ground, her thoughts beginning to writhe in turmoil. No sand. She glared at the hard concrete as she thought of Juunanagou. No Aegyptus and no brother. It's as she had just entered hell.

"Welcome to hell," a gruff voice spoke her thoughts out from behind her. Juuhachigou turned and saw what seemed to be an identical copy of the Saiyan King, only beardless and shorter. They both had the same fire like hair, dark coloured like Juunanagou's and a perfect contrast to her own blonde shades. The Saiyan had arrived with the party to greet his father, but obviously, his interest was currently on her. His tail was wrapped protectively around his waist and an inward smirk was planted carefully on his face. She looked at him curiously; the Saiyan appeared only to be a few years older than her, add to the fact that he was also a few inches taller than her.

"Don't give me that expression," the Saiyan boy grunted, becoming aware of Juuhachigou's shocked face.

"Sorry…" she began but he interrupted her.

"Apologies won't do here, that you will learn the hard way."

He was difficult indeed. Juuhachigou nodded gravely as she noticed the royal insignia imprinted on the Saiyan's breast plate. _A Prince._ She found herself turn slightly red and she could not bring herself to notice the disgusted expression on the boy's face.

"Prince Vegeta." The Saiyan King turned to his son. The Prince slowly turned away from Juuhachigou to look up at his father.

"Yes father?" He spoke coldly.

"I have not yet heard your greeting." The King spoke sternly, although nowhere close to feeling hurt.

"Ah… But I have no greeting to give you, father." Vegeta half smiled as the other Saiyans bowed at their king.

"King Vegeta," one spoke, "Congratulations on your treaty. The Saiyan Chilt has also reported they have now landed."

King Vegeta nodded solemnly. "Good." He waved his arm in Juuhachigou's direction. "Escort her to the treatment centre. I want a detailed physical check-up."

The Saiyans glanced at Juuhachi almost in suspicion before they bowed their head to their king.

"Yes sire." Then one grabbed Juuhachigou's arm, pulling her along as they started walking towards the Saiyan building, leaving Vegeta and his father behind.

"She appears to be a weakling." Vegeta directed at his father while he stared at Juuhachigou's exiting figure. Vegeta had been amused by the whole treaty with Aegyptus from the beginning. "Perhaps you were swindled." Vegeta chuckled wickedly, "If so, wouldn't that make you foolish, father?"

The King looked in his son direction and spoke nothing for a few seconds. Finally, "The girl is nowhere near as strong as her brother. But if you remember, Planet Aegyptus is also a very gold plentiful country. Alliance with them could prove to be useful in the long run."

"How you lie to yourself." Vegeta spoke darkly, "It is unlike you to agree to such trivial things. Your attempt to justify your actions is even more unlike you."

"Don't question me son. You are still too young to be a King yet." King Vegeta answered firmly as he begun follow in the path the other Saiyans were leading Juuhachigou.

"Indeed," Vegeta smirked as he folded his powerful adolescent arms across his chest. "That is what you wish to believe, father."

0----0

A/N: After the very first chapter, I'm not entirely sure I want to continue. Writing this is quite difficult, and editing it will, no doubt be a challenge on its own. I like to think that I'm the only one who has contemplated with such an insane idea as this. For this sole reason, I wish to continue. I still have doubts on publishing this, but I still want to continue. Also I would like to laugh to myself, how I finally got a chapter to stretch out longer than four pages. Ten pages for one chapter, is an achievement for me on its own.

0----0

A/N: About now you should have realized some settings are different and King Vegeta's character is also different. You might complain the characters are out of character (OOC), although as viewers, we were never given much time to observe and contemplate King Vegeta's personality. The only character traits I can accumulate from watching 15 minutes of footage is that King Vegeta wanted the best for his son, and refused to give him up to Frieza. The other characters, on the other hand, there's their current ages to consider. People at 12 act different when they are 18 years old. Vegeta at 15 acts different from when he is 29. Currently, they are mischievous adolescents, not the characters you know from the show when they are introduced. Also, Planet Vegeta itself has a different feel from all the other Alternate Universes you probably have read, but this is… my own invention. What I mean by this is that, although some might find it strange that Planet Vegeta is fighting two battles, one against Frieza and one from the inside, this is my interpretation and it would do you, as the reader, a lot of good if you simply forget all the other Dragonball fanfics you have read for this one. It's completely different, I guarantee you.

0----0


	2. Spark

0----0

Two: Spark

Juuhachigou eyed her new bedroom with a reverence and yet distaste. The dark purpled draped room seemed designed for a woman yet tolerable for a man. Not however, for a child. The large king sized bed shamed her, she was used to sleeping on a small mattress back in Aegyptus. A large mirror hung on the wall, and she had heard the King had especially ordered the mirror upon her arrival to be delivered to her room. It was a gift, she supposed for she could not find another reason to excuse the King's kindness, although she hardly doubted that it was kindness indeed – for the reek of mockery existed each time she glanced upon it.

Juuhachigou felt encaged, almost as if she were in a prison chamber. There was a desk and drawer in the corner and another door led to her own personal bathroom at the back, but the main room itself had no windows. She wondered aimlessly if Juunanagou had been given a similar bedchamber.

The palace itself, if it was indeed fitting enough to be called a palace, did not coincide with her tastes either. Unlike on Aegyptus, where the rooms were spacious and outside with large towering yellow clay and stone pillars, Planet Vegeta offered very limited amount of windows with strange solid walls, a confinement which the girl was not used to. It didn't matter now. Currently, Juuhachigou's heart was too heavy with ache from being separated from her brother to allow her any space to ponder on her new surroundings.

She sighed. Her physical examination had been a pass, and she was to attend her training immediately the next morning. She snorted at the time, it began at six am sharp in the training headquarters. It reminded her how desperately the Saiyans were seeking vengeance on their Lord Frieza.

Then the door to her bedroom slid open and a female Saiyan with dark brown hair stepped in. Juuhachigou lifted her head to acknowledge her, but the Saiyan slave, known only as Nnsta ignored the foreign princess as she placed the bundle of clothing on top of Juuhachigou's drawer.

"Are those what I'm supposed to wear for tomorrow?" Juuhachigou asked the slave innocently as Nnsta continued with her work. Juuhachigou abruptly remembered what the King had said before about Saiyans being unable to respect beings with less power than themselves, quickly excused the slave's rudeness.

Juuhachigou guessed that the clothes the slave had begun placing into her drawers were the ones she was expected to wear tomorrow but as she glanced down at her torn white dinner dress, a sharp pain stung her mind as she held out the papyrus reed for a second time. Did Juunanagou treasure it in that moment like she did? Her naïve adolescent mind wondered instinctively, before she heard the slave's answer.

"Yes, Miss Juuhachigou, those clothes are for tomorrow, but they are also for now as well." Nnsta bowed slowly, "The King has allowed you to have the rest of this day to adjust to your new life on Planet Vegeta." Her tail uncurled from her waist, "You are allowed to leave this room, although a Saiyan is to be present with you at all times."

Juuhachigou looked at the slave with a moment of newly surfaced disdain. She did not carry the title of 'Miss', it was more like 'Princess'. She quickly disregarded it. "Why? Can't I just wander around by myself? I used to do that on Aegyptus…"

"You are now on Planet Vegeta, Miss Juuhachigou." Nnsta was not amused with her new girl mistress. It was already embarrassing enough for the slave to be placed under control of anyone weaker than her. _However, _Nnsta had told herself, if King Vegeta is that confident that she will become strong, then she would submit to this girl's words.

"Any Saiyan?" Juuhachigou asked.

"Yes."

The young girl was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "Where's Juunanagou's room?"

Nnsta had been told to make sure nothing was mentioned of the Aegyptian Prince, "I do not have such information. However, I do know that you are not ever permitted to see him."

Juuhachigou squinted at the irony. Nnsta's actions and words gave the impression a slave on Planet Vegeta seemed to have more authority than a Princess from Planet Aegyptus.

_A 'weaker' Princess._ Juuhachigou reminded herself.

Nnsta made no attempt to smile, "Come, change your clothes and I shall accompany you around your new home. You need to know where the training headquarters are."

Juuhachigou nodded at her new slave's suggestion, almost obediently.

0----0

Juunanagou was led hastily down the endless corridors of his new home with two dark haired Saiyans escorting him, leading him towards the King's throne room. Strangely, Juunana's results in his physical examination had been worse than his sister's but although the King couldn't understand the evidence produced, he still believed Juunanagou had more dormant power than Juuhachigou. The scouter had said as much anyway.

As they walked through the large heavy metal doors into the throne room, Juunana, unlike his sister, found himself admiring the architecture of Planet Vegeta. He quickly scolded himself and reached into the pocket to fumble with the papyrus reed. He still wore his blue and white royal Aegyptian robe, but he knew he soon would be required to dispose of it and change into Saiyan garments. He despised the thought of it.

The King sat coldly and a little petulantly on his throne as Juunanagou paused his walking in front of him, giving him a respectful bow. Narrowing his eyes, Juunana had noticed the disgusted looks from the King's Counsel whom were present on the King's left hand side.

When the King gestured for him to stand, Juunana noticed the smaller, yet almost identical copy of the King stood on the side. He knew at once the Saiyan was the prince, the powerful Saiyan he had researched before.

The Saiyan King chuckled deeply when he spoke, "Prince Juunanagou of Aegyptus, you too know the results of your physical check-up."

Juunanagou could not smile, "King Vegeta, I assure you that the results for my mental capacity will be worse." He heard a low chuckle from the side, noting that it came from the King's own son. Juunana continued, "But yet, I have always known my physical power was not as strong as my sister."

King Vegeta had a clever look upon his face. "Yes, that might be true Prince Juunanagou; but your dormant power is much stronger than Princess Juuhachigou's. The doctors have given reports that, if your power is fully awakened, you should be able to achieve the position of Saiyan elite."

The King's Counsel regarded the slim dark haired boy in front of them suspiciously. It was not that they did not believe the King's theory, for they needed every strong co-operable being to defeat Frieza, but it was simply difficult to believe such an alien boy was able to generate that much power.

Even the Prince Vegeta was in doubt. "Father, I do not want to clash with whatever theories I'm sure is going on in your undoubtedly intelligent mind, but I must remind you it might take years to awaken this thing's powers, and while that is perfectly acceptable, you have forgotten that the bastard Frieza does not smile contently upon our race at the present. Nor would he tolerate such a treaty between our planets." Vegeta smirked as he watched the Counsel glance warily at the King.

Juunanagou turned to face the Saiyan Prince. Did this Saiyan boy who was only older than him by three years have a grudge against his father? Or was he merely giving his father advice?

The King's tone became severe, "I am aware of that, Prince Vegeta."

"Oh?" The prince looked at his father dubiously, not liking the tone his father had used.

"For that reason, Vegeta," the King looked at his son almost graciously, "While Princess Juuhachigou is to train with Master Chilt, Prince Juunanagou is to train with you."

The young Prince's eyes flashed, although his composure did not falter. "Father," his voice was now dark, "I train alone."

"Not anymore." The King answered in an equally harsh voice. "This way is the most effective."

Juunanagou had only a brief idea what was going on. Too much seemed to happen at once. He was going to train with the Prince of Saiyans? One glance at Vegeta and he knew that the older boy's character was malevolent and bordering ruthless. That was not a good sign for him. And then there was Juuhachigou, to train with the disrespectful Saiyan Chilt they had encountered on Aegyptus? The future of the twins now appeared bleaker than before.

"King Vegeta," Juunanagou searched for the words under the scrutiny of the King's Counsel and the Prince, "About my sister…"

Before he could continue, the Saiyan Chilt entered the room with a deviously wicked smile. "Prince Juunanagou," Chilt guessed what the Prince was about to inquire, and quickly answered for the King, "You are never to have association or queries about your sister again. I thought I jammed that into your head when we arrived on this planet."

Juunanagou suddenly had a certain dislike for this Saiyan. Chilt's beautiful chiseled Saiyan face did not help much either.

"You still don't understand how much we need the other," Juunana argued as Chilt dismissed his plea with a rough wave of his hand.

"No, no no brat, it is _you_ who still do not understand. Such a close and deep relationship will distract you from your training. Such an emotion will also make you weak."

"We are brother and sister! And forcing us away from each other will be more distracting-"

"Enough, the both of you." The King stopped them as Juunana ignored and quickly glanced at Prince Vegeta, searching for his future trainer's judgment. The young Prince wore a vigilant expression with an eyebrow raised, looking right at him. Juunanagou hung his head. He had spoken out of his place. "I…"

"I said enough." The King repeated again. "Chilt you have interrupted us in the most impertinent fashion. Leave us, _now_." King Vegeta sighed in aggravation as he waved Chilt away. Chilt growled and bowed almost in embarrassment before taking his leave.

The King then looked at Juunanagou, his expression not one of amusement. "Your new servants will escort you to your room. You will be shown to your training room, and if time, taken around the palace. However, you are never allowed to go to the eastern corridors. They are strictly forbidden for you. As intellectual your mind is, I'm sure you understand why you are not permitted. Tomorrow, I will send Vegeta to escort you to Sector A training headquarters."

The young prince grunted to remind the King of his displeasure. The King ignored his son inconsiderately as he dismissed Juunanagou.

0----0

"So many corridors and doors," Juuhachigou whispered to herself as Nnsta led her around the palace. Now changed into the typical attire expected of a Saiyan woman, she tried to ignore the discomfort of the armour. Her distinctive long blonde hair was now braided and tied in an attempt to not cover her eyes. Juuhachi didn't complain verbally about her new appearance, only because the girl knew it was _more pointless_ than trying to attempt an escape back to Planet Aegyptus.

She sighed as her mind shut her off from admiring the large training sector. Eyeing the myriads of training arenas with ki blasts flying everywhere was no comfort to Juuhachigou as she wondered again about her brother. Their separation was now more or less killing her as she turned her thoughts back to Juurokugou. Now her feelings turned murderous as she wished Juuroku had never sent them here. _"It's for the best..." _His words repeated sharply in her mind, although the girl couldn't see the good coming out of it.

Nnsta lead her now to the centre of the palace, showing Juuhachigou where the throne room was. The large metal doors surprised Juuhachi, but she nodded briefly in understanding, wondering only if her brother was currently inside. When they left, Juuhachigou permanently engraved the route to the throne room in her mind.

On the way back, the two caught the sight of a Saiyan Juuhachigou had no intention of meeting again. However, Chilt levitated gracefully towards them and landed quite easily in front of the Aegyptian princess. Nnsta bowed respectfully, but Chilt ignored her as his attention was focused purely on the small blonde in front of him.

"Why, good afternoon Princess," he smiled like a snake while flashing his hideously beautiful white teeth. Juuhachi stammered, at fault for words. She bowed at the tall Saiyan who gave her continuous unease as he continued. "My, how the Saiyan garments suit you much better than that tatty white dress," he spoke insultingly with a new menace, "But I'm not here to tell you how attractive you look, I'm here to ask you a question."

Juuhachigou looked up at the Saiyan in confusion. Where was this conversation leading?

"My dear princess," Chilt was in an annoyed mood. Being dismissed from the King's court earlier in such a manner had caused Chilt's satirical tone to be worse than usual. "Have you found out who will be training you?"

"No," Juuhachi whispered, "That information has not passed to me yet."

"Well then," Chilt was looking victorious, "I shall enlighten you. Your training master will be _me_. Now don't look so frightened…" But he was never managed to finish as the presence he sensed behind him stopped his onslaught.

Prince Vegeta eyed the lower Saiyan with terrible amusement. "Isn't it too early to be terrorizing your new _student_, Master Chilt?"

"Prince Vegeta," Chilt turned around to face the shorter boy, now losing his devious tone. Only the Prince of Saiyans could have such an affect on Chilt, turning the supercilious and yet pulchritudinous right hand man of the King into a more respectable Saiyan. "I was merely enlightening her." Juuhachigou noted the sudden change of Chilt's character with interest. It could only mean that Prince Vegeta was much more powerful than Chilt, to the point Chilt was almost anxious in the Prince's presence, no matter how unyielding his words were.

"Of course you were." Vegeta smiled callously as he walked towards Juuhachigou. Nnsta was kneeling now as Vegeta clasped Juuhachigou's chin with amusement, studying her face.

"So fragile and unerringly, exactly like her weak brother." He murmured.

"My Prince," Chilt spoke carefully now and also in the defense, "You must not mention the girl's brother. It would sidetrack her…"

"I know what I'm doing, Master Chilt," Vegeta turned to the training master almost as venomously as Juuhachigou's heart which had skipped a beat when he released his grip on her chin.

"Do you gamble, Master Chilt?" Vegeta asked, his expression how shrewd.

The older Saiyan paused before answering. "Sometimes, although I must say that I do not find it exciting enough to lay bets often."

Vegeta laughed dryly. Juuhachigou noted it was a characteristic of the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta spoke again, his tone lowered, "Is it not stimulating enough for you? Well how about it if you put your life on the line, would that make it exciting?"

"Your highness?"

"Answer my question." Vegeta spoke in a colder tone, no longer amused.

"Why, of course it would be more exciting, I suppose."

"Good. So how about you gamble with me on a little something?"

"Prince Vegeta?"

"We'll both be given five years to train the brats. At the end, the one with the strongest brat ultimately wins. The winner will be allowed to _live_. The one with the weaker brat… in other words, the loser…shall, let's say commit…honourable suicide." Vegeta smirked as Chilt's face fell. "Shall you accept?" Vegeta's voice was deadly serious.

Juuhachigou glanced at Vegeta. What was the prince thinking? Was he that confident as his father and Juurokugou that Juunanagou was stronger than his sister to stake his very life on it?

"You can think of it as a _challenge_ instead, if you don't like it known as _gambling,_" Vegeta insisted but Chilt was frozen, his hard and angry brows were now narrowed in disbelief. Vegeta sneered coldly as he observed Chilt's reluctance to speak.

"Just as I thought, you are a coward, Master Chilt. But you do know that if I had lost this little bet and died, you would be made the heir to the throne."

"That doesn't matter to me," Chilt spoke firmly but Juuhachigou heard the taint in Chilt's voice when he had answered.

"Oh? So being my father's trusted right hand man doesn't make you feel privileged? Well let me tell you something _Master_ Chilt. The Saiyans have been used by Lord Frieza for too long now. Even if you become the bloody King of Planet Vegeta, you will be powerless." The boy scoffed as he turned his heel but he added, "Yet, I just gave you the easiest way of disposing me. The interesting thought is that you didn't take your chance because you feared it might have cost you your life. Did you not pause to consider that you are a gambler anyway, and currently at a stalemate? You gamble your life away every single hour by conspiring behind me. Now, don't tell me you're not conspiring against me, Master Chilt, and don't lose any sleep over it either. I have not told my father, yet." The confident Prince began to strut away, his drape tailing after him.

Juuhachigou felt like she couldn't breathe as she watched Nnsta stand up again. Chilt then scowled after Vegeta, unsure now of his actions and his secrecy.

"Master Chilt?" Juuhachigou stammered, now knowing his title, "Is the Prince always as conniving as that?" She knew her question was out of her place, but Chilt just glared at her.

"He's a stupid little bastard, that's what he is." Chilt spoke characteristically as he spat on the floor where Vegeta had been standing. He eyed Juuhachigou dangerously, "Be on time for tomorrow's training, _Princess_." He then threw a coin down at Nnsta's feet. "You heard nothing, slave."

Nnsta nearly choked as she scrambled to pick up the coin. Juuhachigou glared at her supposed training master, realizing what he was doing. "You would do this, Master Chilt?"

Chilt looked at her skeptically, before allowing a smile to flash across his face. "Of course, you unpleasant child. The only thing I don't do is finding my way around that spoiled royal brat, having to listen to all his taunting. This planet is already corrupted, so bribing is considered as nothing. Besides, it also keeps me safe."

"Then what about me?"

Chilt could almost laugh. "You wouldn't say a thing if you know what's good for you, huh? My dear Princess?" He roughly caressed Juuhachi's right cheek with his left hand before walking away.

Juuhachigou froze; two men had touched her face in one day. Back on Aegyptus, it was forbidden to even touch the princess unless you had royal blood in your veins. That allowed Prince Vegeta to pass, but Master Chilt...

The twelve year old felt her blood boiling. "Nnsta," she grumbled, "Can you take me back to my bedchamber now? I would like to bathe immediately."

"Of course, Miss Juuhachigou." The slave replied before the two started to walk back to the bedchamber.

Juuhachigou rubbed her face with discontent as she recalled what Vegeta had said. "_We'll both be given five years to train the brats…"_ the girl's mouth dropped open. Vegeta was going to train Juunanagou. Her brother had a Saiyan a mere three years older training him? _How powerful is Prince Vegeta?_ Her mind pondered as she reminded herself of the terrible look on Chilt's face when he had regarded his prince. Juuhachigou soon found herself giggling in the corridors as she tapped her chin, the place where the prince had touched her and held her gaze.

Oh, how she was going to wash her right cheek, but she decided she was not going to let the water touch her chin. She would wash it in due time.

0----0

A/N: Hmmm, this chapter was six pages so that's about a thousand words shorter than the last one. Well, I can't keep up nine pages every chapter you know, THAT'S too difficult. This is tiring.

0----0


	3. Waiting

A/N: Writing the third chapter now. This appears to be my longest fanfiction ever, because usually I write 5 chapters at least and this one is already gone up to 15 pages in two chapters… This fan fiction is very difficult to write, but for once, I must admit, I'm quite excited.

0----0

Three: Waiting

Chilt threw a punch at Juuhachigou as the girl ducked impulsively. It was a lousy duck as the girl toppled over, falling onto the floor unimpressively. It was Juuhachi's first training session with Chilt, and things were simply not going to plan.

The Saiyan sighed irritably as he watched Juuhachi raise herself up from the ground. "When I throw a punch, you do not duck for cover; instead you must grab your attacker's wrist and JUMP."

Chilt knew he had more important things to do than to instruct a fragile female in her training. "Punch me." He ordered her. Juuhachi glanced up at him with horror, but complied with his order. She thrust her small fist in the direction of his face, but it never hit its original target. Chilt grabbed her wrist, jumped up and then flung the girl onto the floor. Juuhachigou winced at the pain flooding from her shoulder as she struggled to get up.

"Another thing is to punch like you mean it. Punch or kick to _kill_." Chilt spat petulantly. He watched the girl nod carefully.

It took effort for Chilt to compose himself. "Let's try it again." The girl nodded obediently. At least there was a willingness to learn.

They had trained in the sector for the whole day now with a light lunch as a break at midday. It was tough training, and as the surrounding Saiyans turned to watch Chilt train Juuhachigou with interested faces, the Master of the duo tried to pull the girl to her extremes.

What really surprised him was that the girl seemed to have unlimited amounts energy. In secret, he was beginning to tire pretty inadequately now, but Juuhachigou got up after every attack fresh and undistorted. Chilt explained in his mind that this was because of her youth, and tried to forget he was actually a young Saiyan himself. There was another thing that bothered Chilt, and it was because Juuhachi had carefully not spoken a single word to him since she entered the training headquarters. She had not been characteristically inquisitive nor had she mentioned the happenings of the day before. Soon the nodding did more than grate on his nerves.

Chilt threw the girl a punch and Juuhachi grabbed his wrist as she jumped. Chilt almost smirked but he did not allow the girl any satisfaction of overpowering him. He resisted her grasp and flung her back onto the floor instead. "There's also a counter attack for that basic move, but I'll have to teach you that later."

The girl nodded, her mind had flown elsewhere. The pain of this training did not matter; her brother was probably enduring worse from Prince Vegeta. The mention of his name in her mind made the girl finally stutter as Chilt looked at her strangely.

"Is there something that's bothering you brat? You have not spoken since you entered, far different from the noisy child you are."

Juuhachi glanced at her trainer and narrowed her eyes. "It's nothing. Please continue, Master Chilt." She always spoke his name and title through gritted teeth. Little did she know, Chilt knew of her distastes yet he still grinned with pleasure. He much preferred to be despised than liked, and hate was a good emotion on the battlefield. He huffed, the session had truly tired him and he did not like the invitation to place more strains on his muscles. "Today has finished. You may take your leave now."

The girl bowed unquestioningly before she hurried to her slave who had stood the whole day in the distance.

Chilt watched her go. Juuhachigou was promising enough for her first day, but that didn't mean she was still not a weakling.

0----0

Back in her bedchamber, Juuhachigou splashed the refreshing cold water from the bath onto her face. It was night now, and getting herself cleaned from a hard day filled with perspiration was her main priority. She growled in disgust as she thought of sweaty hands and stinking armpits. Sinking her body underwater, Juuhachi found herself reflecting. Today had not been difficult to pass at all. Sure, she had many sores from training, but none of them seemed to matter. As much as she hated Chilt, he seemed to act as a different person when he stepped into the training sector. More composed and more tolerant… Juuhachi hoped that was all the Saiyan ever would be as she reminded herself of her brother.

Wincing at the thought of Juunanagou, she pondered if Vegeta was as tough a trainer as Chilt. Perhaps Vegeta was harsher… an idea sparked up in her mind. Her slave Nnsta was not around, meaning Juuhachigou was alone. What if she were to sneak out of her room and search for her brother?

_This palace is massive; you would be caught before you could even locate Juunanagou. _Juuhachi's own thoughts countered her as she sighed. But her longing for her brother made the girl reconsider. She would attempt to look for Juunanagou.

As Juuhachigou stepped out of the bathtub, Nnsta rushed in with new garments. Juuhachi acknowledged the slave's presence calmly even though she was unclothed.

"Nnsta," Juuhachi spoke firmly, "Please let me know when you wish to enter. You must…" Her mouth hesitated at the word 'respect,' "_Understand_ I need my privacy."

Nnsta looked at her with amusement before the slave bowed. "Then apologies for my intrusion Miss Juuhachigou, and I will do so to warn you from now on."

Juuhachigou nodded carefully as the slave placed her garments onto a nearby chair.

"Thank you Nnsta, but please leave me now. I wish to be alone." Juuhachi worded as firmly as she could, and she was awarded with Nnsta's quick retreat. Juuhachigou eyed Nnsta's movements and breathed a sigh of relief when she was out of sight.

The girl quickly grabbed the nearby cloth, dried herself and slipped on the fresh undergarments her slave and brought in. Then, walking softly out into her bedroom, she stood in front of her large mirror.

She needed something to make her less conspicuous.Twirling her beautiful long pale blonde hair with her fingers, Juuhachigou realized the horrible truth. The long and fair hair made her easily recognizable as a girl as well as the foreign princess. There was no way she could slip by unnoticed with such hair. _Sadly, helmets are not of fashion here. _She rushed back into the bathroom and began to rapidly search through the drawers. After she found the object she was looking for, Juuhachigou ran back out and stood in front of the gigantic mirror. Her legs felt weak as she felt herself sinking to sit on the cold hard floor.

She reminded herself as her small hand clasped the sharp scissors, and her other hand grabbed her hair. This was not going to be pretty.

_This is the only way, the only way…_ her naïve mind chanted incredulously as she snipped through her long hair. The fine lengthy strands fell almost gracefully to the floor as Juuhachigou worked hastily. If only she had a sword. A sword would have cut her hair in one clean slash instead of her rough and amateurish endeavor. The scissors did their grisly job, and when Juuhachigou finished, she couldn't help but weep a few tears.

She secretly wished someone on Aegyptus had taught her how to cut her hair, but her wish was kept unfulfilled as she eyed her new reflection. Her new short duo made her look like a disheveled pretty boy, but it would do.

The young girl clenched her teeth and scanned her bedroom for her Saiyan armour. Forcing herself into the atrocity again needed no convincing when she remembered Juunanagou's face. And Juuhachigou blessed her gods that she was still twelve and underdeveloped when she eyed her breastplate.

_But what if they… Prince Vegeta managed to call forth Juunana's demon already?_ No, that was impossible. It had not been able to release itself in twelve years, so what were the chances of being able to free itself after one day with the Saiyans?

"With the_ Saiyans…" _Juuhachigou reminded herself as she found herself fully dressed and now standing in front of her main door. Was she sure about this? She asked herself again but then cursed herself for even pausing. Impulsively, she hit the button and her door slid open.

Juuhachigou calmed herself as she stepped outside, and then slowly began to walk down the long corridors. The girl tried to make her body as elusive as possible and was unnoticed for a few moments until she found the large metal doors to the throne room. She then realized her lethal mistake.

Juuhachigou knew the door on the other side of the throne room probably led to the Western corridors and to her brother's chamber. However, if she were to enter, she would surely be caught.

_No, I sacrificed my hair for this…_ Juuhachigou clenched her fists and reached for the large button to slide open the heavy metal doors.

But the button seemed to press by itself as the gigantic doors rumbled and slid open majestically.

Juuhachigou withdrew her hand in horror; she had not yet pushed the button. Panicking, she ran to the closest wall, hoping she was as invisible as possible.

The King, Chilt, a few of the Saiyan elite and a very disgusted Prince Vegeta stepped out from the doors and began walking in the direction towards Juuhachigou. The girl gasped but quickly covered it as she tried to stroll past them with a stoic face. It was difficult to hold as she swore she felt Chilt's uneasy gaze on her as she walked past the chief party. Juuhachigou counted her steps and as soon as she reached twenty, she spun around and was relieved to observe no one in sight. It seemed luck had granted her passing as she walked back to the vicinity of the throne room.

Expecting to see no one no longer there, she was aghast to see the very Prince Vegeta, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with an inhumane smirk implanted on his face…and perhaps waiting… for her? Such ideas required banishment immediately.

Vegeta had sensed her wariness when she tried to stroll past them before, and excusing himself from the party, he had walked back to the throne room doors. He had instinctively realised who the 'light haired pretty boy' was. Juuhachigou tried to forget her own shocked expression as she held her chin down and tried to walk past the prince, but Vegeta's arm blocked her intentionally.

She opened her mouth to gasp in terror but Vegeta quickly reached out to cover her mouth with the palm of his hand.

"What sort of a moron do you take us Saiyans to be, Princess?" He narrowed his eyebrows as Juuhachigou winced. Vegeta was speaking in an unpleasantly harsh tone. "Did you candidly think a repulsive haircut like yours could fool the likes of me?" Eyeing her petrified face Vegeta slowly lifted his palm from Juuhachi's trembling lips.

She stuttered, "I… how…why…"

Vegeta's composure was calm, "Princess Juuhachigou, I did not return to inquire about your hair, but I thought you were not allowed to amble around the palace without an escort."

"I…" Juuhachigou looked down shamefully. He was right, and she knew she couldn't lie to Vegeta. "I wanted to search for my brother." Juuhachigou admitted charily.

"Juunanagou?" Vegeta snorted. "So you're telling me you wanted to look for that pipsqueak, even if you risked your own life? You do know violating orders on this Planet result in unforgiving penalties."

"Yes." Juuhachigou nodded. "But I... I was aware of that."

"Of course you were. And being in my position, I am qualified to sentence you your punishment. I have one in mind…" He smirked as the girl glanced at him. Her now red cheeks made Vegeta wonder if she thought him perverse, and he raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"I will accept your punishment, Prince Vegeta." Juuhachigou had prepared herself for this.

"Good. And here it is: Go and find someone who can properly cut your hair!" Vegeta grunted, carefully hoping he did not hint he had admired her original long and pale tresses.

"What?" Juuhachigou's eyes widened as she looked at him. He was glaring now, obviously not impressed with her handiwork. She was relieved, yet, "But my brother…"

"You wait." He told her firmly, placing his palms onto her shoulders as he whispered now into her left ear. "My fool of a father does not maintain absolute power here. You will wait. If you can generate the power my father claims, then your word will eventually contain more authority than that of Chilt. Then that moron can disposed of."

"Then why don't you do it now?" Juuhachigou whispered eagerly, strangely conscious of his breath that blew onto her shoulders. Vegeta raised his head to now stand before her, and looked passed her words, just this once.

"He's amusing to torture." He scoffed, folding his arms. Juuhachigou had to suppress her giggles when she heard a voice behind them.

"Prince Vegeta, what in hell are you doing?" Nappa glared at the Saiyan, obviously not recognizing Juuhachigou. "Lord Frieza expects us in a few minutes, and you're here…"

"Nappa," Vegeta scowled. "That lizard can wait."

"Sorry for me saying this Your Highness, but no he can't, and you know that. Prince Vegeta, we better get moving." Eyeing Juuhachigou for a second, Nappa inquired suspiciously, "Who's the runt?"

Vegeta threw a furtive glance at Juuhachigou, before answering Nappa, "Some low third class idiot. I was… amusing myself."

"Your highness…" Nappa pleaded, hinting at the time.

"I believe I can tell the time, Nappa." Vegeta gave Juuhachigou a nod as he followed the tall and bald Nappa out of the corridors.

Juuhachigou's eyes followed his back as she sighed before realizing her stupidity. She had forgotten to ask about how her brother's training went.She had been too busy… She clutched the left side of her neck. What was happening to her? She would worry about that later. For now…

_I will tolerate all of this torture on one condition. I shall see Juunanagou again._ She promised herself and the Child's mind was made up now. Little did she know she would have to wait three years to see her brother again.

A/N: Finally to Chapter Four, where Juuhachigou will finally meet her brother again. Yes, I can't stand not writing about Juunanagou, but don't you love Vegeta?

0----0


	4. Mask

Four: Mask

The three years passed painfully since that day Juuhachigou promised herself. The girl was now fifteen and slowly making her way to adulthood. And even though how hard Chilt's training schedule pushed her, Juuhachigou managed to maintain her lean and petite body much to the interest and amusement of the Saiyans. Many gawked at her as she and Nnsta walked down the now familiar corridors heading towards the training headquarters. In training, Chilt had told her she had improved drastically, even though the words had been stuck in his mouth for some time.

Chilt was now, fully a Saiyan man of thirty earth years with a fair beard and a mind full of conspiracy, Juuhachigou trusted him no more than she trusted the King. Planet Vegeta itself was now fully devoted into Lord Frieza's service, and the Saiyans were dying to revolt. Juuhachigou knew that could never happen with the opinion some of the Saiyans held of Frieza, they seemed all too terrified to even mention him.

Juuhachigou had also developed a cold demeanor, but it was completely all an act which she had been using for three years to survive in the harsh training of Planet Vegeta. Only one thing kept her going, and the only way she was ever going to see her brother again was to climb up the social, respectful ladder, and the only way to do so was to increase her power. It did. Her manner had to become stern. It did. She had to show no emotion. She didn't.

However, as she made her way with power and strength for three years, she also lived them in pain and agony. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep at night, cursing Juuroku for ever sending them here or all the Saiyans. She loathed all of them, and they could sense it when she looked at them. She glared at detested every single one. Well, every one except one particular Saiyan.

She never got to see Prince Vegeta as often as she would have preferred, it was a rather countable seven times in fact. Every single time, he would ignore her, like she didn't exist. She couldn't pretend to herself that it didn't hurt. However, on one of the seven times, she had actually caught him glancing at her for a few seconds before turning away. That had made her feel oddly giddy for the rest of the day, even though her outward demeanor did not expose it.

Juuhachigou was only halfway to training before she spotted Master Chilt walking towards her. His young face was stern, and he was obviously irritated. In addition to that, he was looking appalling. His hair was in a wild tangle, his beard was looked mangled and red eyes glared at her intensely. Juuhachi stopped walking, and her lips pursed. Approaching into hearing distance, she heard Chilt curse to himself.

"Stupid son of a bitch," he growled as he stood in front of her.

"Master Chilt?" Juuhachi implored; her voice cold and firm. Gone were the days the young girl trembled and quivered in front of him. Juuhachigou now faced Chilt with a composure that made them almost feel like equals, which they were not.

Chilt glared, he was no fool to not have realised Juuhachigou's endless acts. He was tired of her masquerades. "Stop freaking pretending you're so cold you stupid twit!"

Juuhachi pretended she had heard nothing. 'Twit' had become Chilt's favourite insult for her. He had become a snake who had lost his venom three years ago. "It seems you're not well Master Chilt. Shall I postpone the training?"

"No." There was scorn in Chilt's gruff voice. He pushed past Juuhachigou and began to walk in the direction of the throne room. "There is no training today, Princess Juuhachigou."

The girl raised her eyes in surprise. This was a first; the first time in three years.

Chilt noticed her expression change. "There's been a change of plan. The Saiyan elite are meeting in the King's throne room. Interestingly, that also includes you and your brother… Juunanagou."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't control the sudden hope crawling into her mind. Juuhachigou had not heard the name spoken by another being for so long. She quickly hurried after Chilt with Nnsta trailing behind her.

When they entered the throne room together, Juuhachigou couldn't believe it. The Saiyan elite consisted only of a few high order Saiyans who were placed around a table. The King sat at the end, and Juuhachigou, to her horror, realized that she and Chilt were late. They received a few glares which were directly solely at her Master before Chilt struggled his way to find his right spot next to the King. Juuhachigou followed him blindly and seated herself down next to Chilt. The King glared at his right hand Saiyan, Chilt's appearance was atrocious.

Admirably, Chilt ignored all of the Saiyans stares and raised brows, even managing a polite nod to King Vegeta. Juuhachigou looked away from him and glanced at the person opposite her seat at table.

Juunanagou.

She held her breath, and quickly suppressed all her emotions and excitement. He was staring at her, and probably had been staring at her from the moment she had walked into the throne room. It was unbelievable. His dark raven hair was shoulder length, his shoulders had widened, but familiar ice blue eyes pierced back at her. It had only been three years, but Juunana's glare had become more stabbing and intense. It almost reminded her of a face of an insensitive, uncaring murderer. Like him. When Juuhachi's head finally moved, she knew Prince Vegeta was seated right next to her brother, opposite of Chilt. Vegeta was raising one eyebrow at her, and she refrained from a blush, realising he had noticed her little moment of pleasure.

"Well," it was the King that saved her. "It's nice to know you've all made it here for the meeting in excellent time." The cutting sarcasm in King Vegeta's voice was more than evident as Juuhachigou felt ashamed. Even though it was Chilt's fault, she still felt shame. She glanced at Chilt, who showed little emotion. Oddly, he didn't care much. It was as if such an insult could be allowed to pass, because the worse was yet to come.

King Vegeta continued. "My Elites… you all know why I called you here for." There were a few grunts, nods and impatient glances from his audience. "It is about the insane amount of corruption spreading in our homeland."

Juuhachigou nearly smirked. No wonder Chilt was so uncomfortable.

King Vegeta slanted his brushy brows, "It seems as if that lizard, Frieza is attempting to cause a revolt right here in our own country. This means there is another to war we have to fight, and it'll be worse, because it's an internal war."

"It's not only Frieza," Vegeta interrupted, deliberately not looking at Chilt, "Some of these conspirators probably do it for their own personal self gain. Even though, personally, I believe they have more to lose than to gain."

There were quiet gasps from the elites. It was as if the Prince had more sway over the Saiyans opinions than the King did. Chilt raised his brow. He knew Vegeta was directing what he was saying right at him.

"Vegeta," The King spoke, "I'm more worried about conspirators working for Frieza at the moment. I don't think I would even bother thinking about those wanting it for self gain. We Saiyans are not unintelligent. Surely we would see the conspiracies early."

Now Vegeta looked at Chilt. He said nothing, and his dark eyes conveyed nothing. He didn't need to. Chilt merely glared back at the Prince. Juuhachigou almost fidgeted for a second, she was witnessing the hate between the two powers. Her Master Chilt, and Prince Vegeta. There would come an inevitable day when both of them would bare claws against each other, but right now, they were just baring teeth.

"What do you suggest we do about this, King Vegeta?" An Elite called out.

"It's obvious," his voice was serious and cold. "You will exterminate them. I grant you the power to do so," King Vegeta eyed the foreign twins, "And by that, I mean all of you."

"King Vegeta," Chilt said, "And how are we going to know who is a conspirator and traitor? We can't just turn on them and kill them without having a good deal of evidence that they are, indeed what they are."

"That's very interesting, coming from you, Master Chilt," It was Prince Vegeta who answered, sneeringly. "I have always thought you were the type to usually kill things, careless whatever it is who you are killing, especially if they are creatures weaker than you."

"My Prince," Chilt answered with tints of venom, "Don't act like you don't do it yourself. I'm just inquiring about the issue."

King Vegeta sighed. He had to stop their bickering. "It would be obvious, Master Chilt. You will know, and you will have to be sure. I trust that because you are all Elite, that you won't make any foolish mistakes. Now, are we all clear on this?"

"Yes," came the ominous reply from the group as King Vegeta nodded. When they were all dismissed, Juuhachigou found herself almost shaking. Her brother was like Prince Vegeta's shadow, and she tried pathetically to slow her heart's beating as the Prince approached her.

"Princess Juuhachigou," he spoke in a low tone, "Report to my headquarters later. I have important issues I must discuss with you."

She glanced at his dark pupils and then back at her brother, Juunanagou, who hadn't stopped staring at her. She nodded carefully as she watched them both walk away, the girl now struggling to place her mask of coldness back on.

She walked with Chilt back down the corridors with the present Nnsta trailing behind them. "You saw him again." Chilt decided to say as Juuhachigou tried to ignore him.

Juunanagou. She couldn't believe it. Everything had happened so quickly. Her brother had seemed so distant, even though he had been sitting right opposite of her. Juuhachi strangely found comfort in her brother's placid demeanor, it meant he had to adjust the way she did, and also, it seemed as if Vegeta had not been successful in releasing Juunana's demon either.

Chilt, realizing he had plunged Juuhachigou deep into thought, didn't bother to converse any more.

0----0

A/N: A short chapter this time. I apologize, but it's the best I can do for now.

3


End file.
